


As time ticks by

by lilcoffeecup



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AR Febuwhump (Alex Rider), Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Ben Daniels is a Good Bro, Day 25, I hope this is the right amount of whump and not too little, No beta we die like Ian Rider, This is my first time doing febuwhump so im sorry if its terrible, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoffeecup/pseuds/lilcoffeecup
Summary: My attempt at Febuwhump, I switched my prompt with alt 2 and I got day 25 so here it is! Hope you like it and its not as terrible as I think it is
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: AR Febuwhump 2021





	As time ticks by

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Alex's POV, it wasn't going to originally be like this but my fingers hit the keyboard and this is what came out in the end. Also thank you to Lil Lupin for organizing this!
> 
> Also I own nothing recognizable from alex rider or that little john wick reference (see if you can get it 😆) they belong to their official owners

Whoever knew that even after losing so many people close to me, it would still hurt, the pain just wouldn’t numb away like I wish it would but rather come at me with full force. After you lose someone, you feel remorse but if you slowly loose everyone, why does it still hurt so much, why is the pain still there as if I haven’t experienced this pain over and over again? I stand up and try to wash my face the best that I can in the small washroom connecting to the hospital room, they said he was in critical condition and he’s the only one left who I care about, who cares about me. As soon as I get out of the restroom Ben starts convulsing and a blue light and alarm goes off “Code Blue, Patient in critical condition, Attention required” 

*A few hours ago, *

“Ben, you take the left wing and I’ll take the right, okay? and then make sure to meet up at the back gate so we can get to the rendezvous point for a hopefully quick extraction” Me and Ben have been partners for almost 3 years now, we’ve been on multiple missions together and have grown to actually become really close to one another, and after Jack and Cairo, Ben was the one who made sure that I was still alive with often check-ups and nagging not in an overly parental way but more like how a big brother would take care of his younger siblings. Just like Jack…. I still get nightmares from all of my missions, when I called for help, but they never came. What is the use of giving an agent a distress signal if you’re not keen on acting on it when it used? I wasn’t even an agent then and if it wasn’t for Ben fighting for me to be partnered up with him, I probably would have been dead by now. My luck of the devil most likely won’t last forever and one of these days if no one would be with me, by my side, a lucky shot could have turned on me and pierced my hea-

“-lex? Alex? Everything ok?” I turn to Ben and realize that I’m already at the back gate. Thank god that we had already knocked out everyone in the compound with knock out gas, courtesy of Smithers. “Huh? yeah I’m fine Ben, let’s just get to the extraction point before the buyers and their goons come back and the gas wears off for those in the compound” As soon as I finish talking me and ben exchange worried glances when we start to hear cars approaching, both of us are low on ammo since we still had to fight to get into the compound in order to release the knock out gas and grab the hard drive which had the nuclear codes for bombs that could take out an entire country. 

“Ben, we won’t be able to take the intended route anymore, we’ll be too visible, and they’ll shoot us down or capture us and then kill us, let’s go through the forest it’s riskier since it will take longer but will provide more cover from any searchers since they are bound to soon find out about what happened at the compound”

“That’s probably a good idea Alex, I’m still surprised that it was possible for you to somehow leave the building standing and in an inconspicuous manner too” “Oh shut up, I don’t blow up everything, (*cue Ben looking tired and putting a hand on his forehead because little foxy is stressed :/) and don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault that they’re basically just asking to be blown up like who keeps very explode-able gas cylinders right there when I’m making my exit, and also now that I think about it, you might wanna take back your statement” “Wh-“ An explosion from inside the compound cuts Ben off, thank god we were already at a safe-ish distance away “That would be Smithers new design for the exploding earing, you can delay the detonation time” “Alex! You should have told me, what if we were still stuck in there or if we had to go get something back, this is exactly what happened last mission and you told me that you would at least try to keep this compound standing, I can’t keep standing up for you with Ms. Jones if you don’t even listen to what I’m trying to tell you, do you want to be back by yourself again? Huh? Alone with no support” I flinch when I hear Ben’s tone, I knew that he would be mad if I ended up causing damage to this place to and since I’m an official agent now with pay, I have to “care more” about damaging things and Ms. Jones has been going on about how she might break me and Ben up since I’m too destructive” 

When we finally almost got through the thick forest to the rendezvous point, I suddenly felt a chill go down my back, as if something wasn’t right, as if we’re being watched as if we were in danger all of a sudden. I turn my head to see if there is anything there and I see a glint of something but before I can see what it properly is “Alex, we’re here, the chopper should be here in a few minutes as scheduled” but I still feel eyes on me and Ben. “Ben, don’t you find it odd that none of the suppliers or their goons found us yet, I mean I’m sure they saw the explosion so why? Something doesn’t feel right about this, it’s never this easy”

“Yeah, something doesn’t feel right especially with your knack for trouble” Ben had just finished talking when all of a sudden, we hear chuckling from the background and we both froze. We turn around to see one of the main suppliers, Santonio Dantonio and a bunch of his goons with machine guns pointed at us. “Hello boys, I see that you made quite the mess back at the compound and took something that was not yours, I would like it back now and if you know anything about me then I can assure you that if you comply now, I will grant you a quick death and if not…. well, I’ll leave that up to your mind to think of”. I remember the flash bombs that Smithers gave us and the distress signal as well, Dantonio goes giving a speech about how he wants to blackmail the leader of countries to comply with his demands or face nuclear annihilation. Me and Ben’s eyes meet and very slightly nod our heads and press the distress signals then count down “3…2...1” and throw the flash bombs to disorient the goons and Dantonio then start running. I hear a rain of bullets close behind us. I see Ben starting to slow down, “Ben keep running”. It feels like hours before we stop running. I start to feel a burning sensation near my upper arm and see blood flowing out of the wound. I start to compartmentalize my injuries when I see a large red stain on my shirt near my hip but no wound, if its not my blood then who- Ben. No no no this cannot be happening, he was running right beside me, I see Ben resting on the tree beside me and see him clutching his side, that area of his shirt and his hand soaked in dark red blood and dripping down onto the ground. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and cascading down my face mixing in with the pool of blood on the ground. “BEN!! Why didn’t you tell me you got hit!” I see Ben trying to get up “You’re injured you dumbass, you have to keep pressure on the wound or you’ll bleed out! You’re not allowed to die on me, you’re not allowed to leave me”  
“A-alex, I’ll be fine d-don’t worry, I will always be with you either in your heart or by your side” “Ben please, please don’t leave me, you’re all I have left, everyone already left me. My parents, Ian,” I look down, tears still falling “Jack, Tom, even Yassen and I won’t be able to take it if it’s my fault that I lose you” “Alex, look at me” I look up to meet Ben’s eyes and he’s crying too “I-I will never leave you, and Jack, Tom and Yassen weren’t your fault and y-you’re not at fault for what happened to me either, l-listen to me, this is not your fault” I see the chopper finally landing in front of us and medics getting me and Ben into the chopper and explaining that we’ll be landing at the nearest hospital since Ben’s condition is critical, the rest is all a blur to me.

*Back to original time (A few hours later) *

I see a doctor and nurses pushing me out “I’m sorry sir but you have to wait outside for now” and hooking Ben up to more machines and getting a defibrillator ready to try and get his heart beating again and for him to stop convulsing. They finally get his heart back into the proper rhythm and slowly trickle out of the room after a while. I sit back down next to Ben “Ben, you’re all I have left, please, please don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone again, I want to be loved and cared for and have someone to care for, I’ve lost too many close to me to ever be close to anyone again so please don’t leave me here alone”

“I can’t lose you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wrote this last night because school is killing me so sorry about any grammar or spelling errors.


End file.
